


Наша немаленькая тайна

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Cock Slut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан на заявку с анкл-мем: Илья/Наполеон, nc-17, сайз-кинк.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: сайзкинк! Использование анальной пробки! cockslut!Наполеон

На все у Наполеона было пятнадцать минут, ни секундой меньше и ни мгновением больше. Когда Илья в свою очередь уходил в ванную, Наполеону нужно было очень быстро успеть воткнуть в зад густо смазанную вазелином широкую пробку и в который раз за их недолгое (пока еще) сотрудничество с Курякиным, смириться с неизбежным.  
Неизбежное было два с половиной дюйма в обхвате, почти восемь — длиной, и каждый раз, когда Илья изуверски-медленно впихивал в Соло член, тот мечтал лишь о быстрой смерти и возможности склеиться заново.  
Илья, конечно, не был груб — это же Илья, шесть с половиной футов смерти и двести фунтов любви и нежности, как он мог быть грубым, тем более, со своим любимым Соло. Но больше Соло Илья любил секс с ним, и вот это причиняло боль. Во всем остальном Наполеон был Ильей доволен. Всем. Кроме его толстенного, как бревно, члена, который Курякин с непередаваемым удовольствием обожал запихивать в исстрадавшуюся задницу Соло.  
Поначалу Наполеон пытался ему отказать. С самого первого раза, когда Илья снял штаны, и перед глазами Соло появился ОН. Не шутя, Наполеон мог сказать, что такого монстра видел впервые. Два с половиной дюйма шириной, почти восемь в длину. Ог-ром-ный. И пусть эстет в душе Соло наслаждался внешним видом возбужденного Ильи, но тот Соло, который вынужден был принимать в себя это достоинство, паниковал.  
Илья, к сожалению, не воспринимал отказы и убеждения Наполеона в том, что секс не всегда подразумевает именно проникновение. Было много вариантов: руками, ногами, между ног. Но все это казалось Илье лишь шутками и детскими игрушками. "Секс — это когда я тебя трахаю", безапелляционно заявлял Илья, и Наполеон был вынужден соглашаться. Но здоровье все равно было дороже любой любви. Поэтому Наполеон вышел на старого знакомца, помогавшего ему в делах интимного толка, и тот из плотного каучука сделал для Наполеона вещь, которая должна была облегчить его жизнь.  
Именно ее Наполеон сейчас, ругаясь сквозь зубы, чтобы не услышал чуткий на слух Илья даже сквозь шум льющейся воды, вставлял в уже подрастянутый до этого пальцами зад. Пробка, даже не добиравшая до ширины курякинского члена, все равно казалась чудовищной, и Наполеон, впихнув ее в себя до расширенного основания, уже дрожал и обливался потом, будто и не был до этого в душе. Закончив, он осторожно лег на кровать, согнул ноги и расставил их пошире, чуть приподнимая над кроватью зад. От этого мышцы сжимались вокруг пробки сильнее, но и привыкали к натяжению быстрее, готовя Наполеона к тому, как его будет трахать Илья.  
Оставшись в такой позе, Наполеон считал минуты, при этом отмечая, что в это время делал за стеной Илья. Ему не следовало знать, чем занят Соло, когда остается в одиночестве перед их сексом. Нет. Илья, кроме своей принципиальности в вопросах секса, отличался еще и зашкаливающей заботой, от которой у Наполеона сводило зубы, как от полной ложки сахара. Не объяснять же Курякину, что его огромный член, при всем том, как сильно пугал Наполеона, был еще и до безумия им обожаем.  
Это было правдой. Как бы Соло ни жаловался, как бы ни готовился к неизбежному, но внутри его согревало то, какой подарок ему достался в лотерее природы. Ог-ром-ный. Соло смаковал это слово на языке, пока понемногу двигал бедрами вверх и вниз, стараясь удержать пробку в себе, стараясь, чтобы мышцы поскорее привыкли к растянувшей их полноте, чтобы потом могли принимать в себя ог-ром-ный член Ильи.  
Ог-ром-ный.  
Наполеон закрыл глаза и тихонько застонал. У больших членов был один огромный плюс — не нужно было стараться, чтобы они точно массировали простату, а именно от этого у Наполеона были самые сильные оргазмы. Он готов был душу продавать за каждый раз, когда любовник правильно трахал его, заставляя кончать без мастурбации. После встречи с Курякиным не было еще ни раза, когда Наполеон вообще прикоснулся бы к себе. За это он готов был вознести Илью на пьедестал и поклоняться ему каждый день — несколько раз в день.  
Наполеон так глубоко погрузился в свои благодарные фантазии, что пропустил момент, когда Илья выключил воду в душе и, точно следуя расписанию, вышел из него. У Наполеона немного заложило уши от того, как болезненное поначалу удовольствие начало теплом растекаться по телу, а член, полувставший от того, как пробка давила на простату, начал крепнуть до конца.  
— Это что?  
В периоды изумления (а также секса, голода, нехватки сна и прочих физических трудностей) в голосе Курякина проявлялся старательно спрятанный в другое время холодный русский акцент. Каждый раз Наполеон не мог сдержаться, слыша его. Голос Ильи вроде бы не менялся, но ощущения от него были поразительны. Как залп «Катюши». Услышав вопрос Курякина, Наполеон вздрогнул, проклятая пробка внутри шевельнулась, уперевшись прямо в простату, и невозможно было не закричать. Наполеон пытался справиться с телом, ошалевшим от череды прошивавших спазмов удовольствия, пытался заставить себя расслабиться, лечь на кровать, но вместо этого бесцельно трахал воздух, не в силах остановиться.  
Илья подошел к нему, вроде бы, на помощь, но вместо того, чтобы успокоить, протянул руку и ткнул в основание пробки, загоняя ее глубже. У Наполеона закатились глаза, он дрожал и хватал ртом воздух в тщетной попытке немного вздохнуть. Оргазм уже прошелся первой горячей щекоткой от ступней и выше, в яйцах потяжелело, и только невероятной силой воли Наполеону удалось перехватить член, сжать его до боли, чтобы немного откатить ощущения назад. Все еще не в силах вздохнуть, он перестал дрожать, ноги разъехались в стороны, и Наполеон упал задницей на кровать.  
Пробка, подарок прямиком из ада, оказалась сжата внутри так плотно, что уже ничего не могло помочь Наполеону. Открыв в беззвучном крике рот, он кончил. Илья смотрел на него, дрожащего, стонущего, превратившегося в бесхребетную тряпку только от того, как распирала его задницу толстая резиновая пробка, а потом, дождавшись, пока Наполеона перестанет выгибать над кроватью, с видом исследователя протянул руку и вытащил пробку из раскрытой дырки.  
— Интересно, — сказал Курякин, рассматривая блестевшую от вазелина поверхность, а потом приложил пробку к своему члену, что-то посчитал в уме и повторил: — Интересно.  
Наполеону же интересно не было. Наполеону было слишком хорошо и в глубине души немного стыдно. Немного. Он лениво наблюдал за тем, как Илья сравнивал толщину, как задумчиво шевелил бровями и губами, будто старательный первоклассник, а потом отбросил пробку, встал на кровать коленями и одним рывком подтащил вялого Наполеона к себе.  
После оргазма изучающие тело пальцы были совсем лишними, отвлекали от сладкого дремотного послевкусия, но раскрытой заднице было все равно. Края ануса не смыкались, были раскрыты и припухли, а когда Илья обвел их кончиком пальца, запульсировали. Наполеон хотел было оттолкнуть Илью, но тот, как презревший азимовские законы робот, игнорировал его недовольство, с нечеловеческой силой удерживая на месте, и продолжал ощупывать, гладить и пихать пальцы в смазанный проход.  
— Интересно, — в третий раз повторил он, садясь на пятки и устраивая не протестовавшего Наполеона на своих бедрах так, чтобы член оказался между ягодиц.  
— Нет, — возразил Наполеон, но его голос не пробивался сквозь броню решимости Курякина. Медленно и томительно Илья вставлял член в широко раскрытый анус, а Наполеон, ожидавший адской боли от проникновения огромного…  
Здесь мысль коротнула, разум у Наполеона дал сбой при упоминании размеров Ильи, а дальше все пошло наперекосяк.  
Огромный член – причина страданий и обожаний Наполеона – входил в его тело, распирая изнутри натруженные мышцы, но причинял не боль, а только сладкое чувство заполненности. Много, очень много длинного толстого члена было сейчас в Наполеоне, двигалось в Наполеоне, слишком чувствовалось в Наполеоне. Возбуждение, казалось, попрощавшееся с ним после первого оргазма, удивило почти мгновенно вернувшейся эрекцией. Наполеон был слишком удивлен реакцией своего тела, но решил, что это милость господня снизошла на него. Дважды. Только за сегодня.  
Илья все так же медленно двигался вперед и назад, трахая Наполеона, при каждом толчке чувствительно задевая простату, а Соло, раскинувшись перед ним, не протестовал против того, как тот управлял обоими телами, попросту насаживая Наполеона на член, закрыл глаза и провалился в ощущения.  
Ему ничего не нужно было делать, не нужно было двигаться, понукать, говорить – ему не нужно было ничего, кроме члена Ильи, и Курякин щедро им делился. Наполеон плыл в густых волнах удовольствия, концентрировался только на ощущении двигавшегося в теле члена и держался в этом полуоргазме так долго, как мог, чтобы Илья кончил первым. Только после этого Наполеон позволил себе догнать его, сжимал член внутри, чуть двигал бедрами, чтобы оставить его подольше в себе, и, пока он все еще был крепким, так же неспешно и вальяжно, как до этого позволял трахать себя, кончил снова без помощи рук.  
Эти сладкие мгновения после оргазма были так хороши, что Наполеон жалел о невозможности украсть их, положить в маленький сейф и везде носить с собой, чтобы раскупорить в любой момент и снова окунуться в это блаженство, где были только они втроем: Наполеон, Илья и его огромный, обожаемый Соло член.


	2. 2

С той ночи все и изменилось. Илья возил пробку с собой, аккуратно заворачивая и пряча среди своих вещей. Он выдавал ее Наполеону уже после того, как возвращался из душа, и на пятнадцать минут предоставлял тому полный карт-бланш. Под своим присмотром. Наполеона это поначалу возмущало, но в итоге он понял, в чем был смысл происходящего. За те пятнадцать минут, что Наполеон растягивал в себя и запихивал пробку – всегда только перед Ильей, никак иначе, - он мог наблюдать, как понемногу, с каждым следующим его стоном из-за того, как распирало изнутри, член Ильи крепнет, пытается приподняться и не может – слишком был велик для полной эрекции.  
Наполеон, поймав тайный замысел, тоже изменился. До этого «разминка» с пробкой была необходимостью, даже обязанностью для того, чтобы сохранить себя целым и невредимым. Но сейчас из рутинной заботы ее использование стало элементом игры – и Наполеон играл, как никогда за покерным столом, применял всё, что знал, и придумывал на ходу.  
Он всегда стоял так, чтобы Илья лишь полу-видел, как пробка растягивает зад Наполеона. Все остальное Илья был обязан читать по лицу, по закушенным губам, по полуприкрытым векам. Наполеон играл собой, показывая Илье, что происходит с ним, когда он так заполнен. Перезаполнен – вот так было правильно.  
Наполеона распирало изнутри, физически и морально. Поняв, как Илья реагирует, он давал ему ощущение, поразившее обоих в первый раз откровенности. Наполеон показывал себя, собой, всё то, что чувствовал от Ильи. Он был распят, разложен, переполнен тем, как растягивала его пробка. Наполеон чувствовал и давал то же самое Илье – то, как сильно он сгорает от невероятной заполненности. Он стоял перед Ильей, смотрел на Илью, давал себя Илье пока даже без единого соприкосновения.  
Наполеон возбуждался, уже не от пробки, а от того, что представлял в себе Илью, предвкушал его в себе. Наполеон иногда просто стоял, опираясь на руки и колени, чуть опустив голову и глядя на то, как меняется лицо Ильи, наблюдавшего за ним. Наполеон сжимал в себе пробку, соблюдая свой особый ритм, отражавшийся в его мимике, в полузакрытых глазах, в том, как его пробивает дрожь. Простата, уже возбужденная, увеличенная, на которую давила плотная масса пробки, посылала по телу ритмичные волны удовольствия, и Наполеон погружался в него постепенно, будто сходя в теплую воду.  
Когда Илья, иногда грубо от нетерпения, иногда нежно, когда хотел поиграть подольше, вытаскивал пробку, Наполеон уже не выныривал. Он послушно ложился на спину, раздвигал ноги и, замирая, ждал, пока Илья полностью вставит член. Широкая головка раздвигала уже растянутые мышцы, легко скользила внутрь, а Наполеон сжимался, запирая ее в себе, обтягиваясь вокруг крепкого толстого ствола, и после этого погружение в кайф было быстрым, но все равно бесконечным.  
Наполеон лежал под Ильей, принимая то быстрые, то мучительно-медленные толчки, движение его члена в себе, и смотрел, как под веками расплываются, как круги на воде, темные пятна. Наполеон иногда больно сжимал плечо Ильи, заставляя останавливаться, чтобы передышать безумное, колющее изнутри удовольствие. Наполеон готов был кончать на члене Ильи бесконечное количество раз, и почти добивался этого, раз за разом откладывая, отгоняя на безопасное расстояние оргазм. Он балансировал на самом краю, не срываясь, разгоняя удовольствие до невиданных размеров, а потом сжимался, заставляя себя и Илью замереть, и сжимал готовую рвануть пружину своих ощущений.  
Наполеон лежал, чувствуя, как больно хватал его за бедра Илья, как от длинных сильных пальцев остаются вмятые следы. Наполеон ловил темноту перед глазами, смаргивая ее. Наполеон старался не двигаться больше, чем было нужно, потому что каждое движение полосовало по нервам предвзрывом оргазма. Наполеон бесился от невозможности потрогать Илью, погладить Илью, просто коснуться, сцеплял пальцы на его шее в замок и не двигался, чтобы не провоцировать себя. Наполеон эгоистично наслаждался тем, как Илья трахает его, заполняет, заливает спермой внутри или снаружи, не ожидая ничего от самого Наполеона, позволяя ему кончать на своем члене.  
Только потом, спустя несколько минут и половину жизни, Наполеон приходил в себя. После оргазма каждое прикосновение казалось лишним, прогоняющим сладкую дремоту, заставлявшим тело сопротивляться почти болезненным прикосновениям. Но только не с Ильей.  
Тот лежал возле мокрого, полубезжизненного Наполеона, казавшегося себе сейчас ватным сгустком любви и неги, осторожно касался кончиком пальца раскрытой, болезненно растянутой задницы и обводил края ануса, щекотно и раздражающе. Наполеон дергал плечом, злился и шипел, требуя оставить себя в покое, но Илья настойчиво продолжал.  
Анус был слишком чувствителен, с лишком лишка, Наполеона прошивало дрожью, а раздражающая щекотка снова и снова била по нервам, звенела пустотой в яйцах. Наполеон был обезоружен, опасно размяк после оргазма, думал, что проще умереть, чтобы поутру воскреснуть. Но Илья заставлял его сжиматься, реагировать на щекотку, дышать все труднее. Наполеон знал, что все это только для его блага, но не-на-ви-дел сейчас Илью и его ог-ром-ный член.  
Илья задевал припухшие края, щекотал не в шутку, а специально раздражая его, заставляя смыкаться. Наполеон прятал лицо в подушку, убеждая себя не шевелиться, не говорить, не возражать. Илья делал все правильно, но это бесило. Лишние прикосновения – лишние проблемы с тем, что Наполеону снова его хотелось.  
Когда зад стягивался настолько, что в него мог войти только один палец, Илья отпускал Наполеона, шел в ванную и мыл руки, и возвращался с промоченным теплой водой полотенцем. Наполеон терпел, пока Илья обтирал его бедра и ягодицы, стирая остатки смазки и спермы, успокаивал зудящий анус. После этого обычно наступал покой, и Наполеон позволял Илье накрывать их одеялом, обнимать и давать ощущение заботы о себе. Илье это было нужно. А нужное себе Наполеон уже получал.  
Он знал, что назавтра проснется почти целым, почти нормальным, первую половину дня будет ходить, чуть морщась при неверном шаге, а к вечеру, идя на поводу у своих желаний, снова будет дразнить Илью собой. Это было нужно Наполеону, и за возможность снова получить в себя невероятный курякинский член, он взамен дарил Илье принятие его заботы.  
Ибо что есть любовь, как не уступки друг другу, думал Наполеон, засыпая без былого испуга от этой мысли.


End file.
